


C-S-T-L (Art)

by dosymedia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dosymedia/pseuds/dosymedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork originally completed for <a href="http://komodobits.livejournal.com/13360.html">CSTL</a> as part of the <a href="http://deancasbigbang.livejournal.com/">Dean/Cas Big Bang</a> on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C-S-T-L (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [C-S-T-L](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/28270) by komodobits. 



 

> Men, women, of all shapes, sizes, and colours, all dressed in neat matching combats, a pale green colour beyond the usual colour system for soldiers of the U.S. Army – brown for infantry; navy for air corps; pewter grey for intelligence; sand for support units – and more than anything, it’s the sight of that new green uniform which cements in Dean’s mind the realisation that the squad are not human.
> 
>  

> Dean crosses to join him and find out what he’s doing, but when he reaches 5284, he just finds him staring out into the distance. Dean comes to rest beside him, and the two of them gaze off into the distance, where the dust swirls in small red tornadoes and the land stretches hard and barren as far as the eye can see, until the edge of the earth and the faint semi-circle of the sun making its dim yellow struggle above a horizon which cuts it in half as neatly as soft butter.
> 
>  

> As he gets closer, the group becomes more distinct and separates into a small dark-haired woman, a burly man with a beard and a flat-cap, a woman in a beat-up jacket, and a very large dog. Both of the women hold rifles, one of them with a sniper sight attached; the dog is holding a tennis ball, which it abandons as Dean approaches.

 

 **EXTRAS:**  
I always create images at a large size so that the lines will be smooth when the images are resized. In this case, the images were resized from 20 x 30 in + originals. I wanted to share some of the facial details. I hope you enjoy them! 


End file.
